


药厂变成药儿园：克拉默篇

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 克拉默属于勒沃库森时期的故事。这段时间密集发生这样的事件：拜耳04勒沃库森的现役球员们，他们所最爱的人/最亲的人/最喜欢的人/目前关系最好的人，会遇到他们的儿童版。而小小的克拉默似乎在诺伊尔那里。虽然标题写着克拉默篇，但实际上没有别的球员的篇目了。我本来打算写的，但后来没有写。
Relationships: Christoph Kramer/Manuel Neuer





	药厂变成药儿园：克拉默篇

1

第一个中招的是贝拉拉比。然后是恰尔汗奥卢。

“你喜欢哈坎叔叔吗？”恰尔汗奥卢在更衣室人群中心（压力之下），慢慢蹲下身去面对着看起来脾气不是很好的小卡里姆，而成人版的贝拉拉比则站在他的旁边怀抱着小哈坎。

“不喜欢。”小卡里姆的表情不是很好。

“那哈坎喜欢贝拉拉比叔叔吗？”贝拉拉比问怀里紧紧扒拉着他脖子的小哈坎。

“喜欢！”小哈坎说着抱得更紧了些。

第三个是布兰特。

他自己遇到了他自己，不像恰尔汗奥卢和贝拉拉比是互相遇到对方的孩童版。当他醒来的时候，他感觉到有个熊孩子在拍他的脸，他十分不耐烦地挣扎着还想继续睡下去。然后他突然意识到那个熊孩子是谁。

耶德瓦伊的女友很快就给他发了一张照片：你看这是谁？今天早上我一醒来就看到这小家伙在我们衣柜里玩捉迷藏。

斯文把小拉斯抱了过来：“哥，你要好好照顾自己啊。”

……

但是克拉默和莱诺都还没有得到任何关于自己的孩童版出现在任何角落的消息。

就是，一点也没有。

基本上全队都是这样，虽然这神奇又不符合常理，但是它也是有一定规律的——这段时间密集发生这样的事件：拜耳04勒沃库森的现役球员们，他们所最爱的人/最亲的人/最喜欢的人/目前关系最好的人，会遇到他们的儿童版。其实去掉最字似乎也成立。除了他和莱诺，现在可以说每个人都已经见过儿童版的自己了！俱乐部上头了解到这个事情之后也没有说什么，让球员们能托管的就托管给信得过的人，不能托管的可以放在俱乐部让孩子们一起玩，远远观看他们的训练。

可是，凭什么只有克拉默和莱诺？

克拉默为此找到莱诺询问。当时，莱诺正抱着小孙兴民玩举高高——也正是莱诺看到这个在没有人的餐厅到处走的亚洲小孩的。

“你真的不在乎这件事吗？”克拉默看起来有点阴郁。

“还好吧，我想合适的时候他们就会出现的。说不定他们已经被好好照顾着了，只是你不知道到底是谁，也可能就是这事情没有我们两个的份。”对待新队友，莱诺还是很友善的，“小sonaldo看起来也不在乎。我，怎么说呢，我还觉得这像是一场梦。”

“但，贝恩德，你有没有想过，如果那是幼年版的我们自己，说不定，他们没有被照顾好或者，他们死了什么的，我们也会消失？”克拉默有点紧张地捂着自己的脸。

“可能吧，也可能不会。”莱诺的表情有些奇怪。

克拉默只好走开了。

2

他晚上回去以后几乎打遍了他觉得可能的所有人的电话。不说清楚，就大致问问有没有看到和自己很像的孩子。

父母排除。前女友问他难道瞒着她有了孩子？克鲁泽也这么问。格雷茨卡觉得克拉默有点奇怪。几乎每个人都问他难道你有了孩子，你什么时候有的，孩子的母亲是谁？到后来他就打不下去了。也没几个号码剩下的可以打了。剩下的是他最不希望的那些人。

克拉默有些丧气。

他并不希望被排除在外。他不喜欢。而且……他挺想知道会是谁，谁会遇见那个游荡在外的儿童的自己。

来电显示——Manu.

这个时候诺伊尔打电话来干什么？克拉默回想着他们两个慢慢淡下来的关系，对这通电话没有什么好预感。他盯着手机屏幕深呼吸一次，按下了接听。

“喂，曼努？”

“啊克里斯……这个，有些要紧的事，明天我大概就到了，到时候你，呃，你在拜耳那里接应我进去一下，但是不要太张扬。”诺伊尔的声音不像以前一样冷静自信。怎么了？

“呃……为什么？”

“我现在跟一个长得很像你的孩子在一起。前几天遇到他的时候，是一个人在酒吧喝酒，然后这孩子突然就出现了刚好坐在我旁边。看到我的时候他问我说认不认识他，我说不认识，他一副很伤心的表情说他不知道他到哪了这是哪里……”

克拉默有种非常不好的预感。“呃……曼努你继续说？”

“我以为他只是普通的无家可归的小孩，问了他姓什么。他就老老实实告诉我全名，说是克里斯托弗·克拉默，仔细一看那孩子长得和你还挺像的，就先把他带回我家了。相处了一会儿，我觉得他真的和你挺像的，但是，这说不通啊，你知道的。”诺伊尔说话的背景声里有男孩在大喊着“曼努你看我可以做手影”。

“恩，这个，曼努你是不是已经在过来的路上了？你到了我再和你解释一下，谢谢你把我，我是说儿童的我带过来，这个事情有点复杂……我，谢谢。”

“恩我正在过去了，不用谢。明天再跟我打电话。”诺伊尔挂断了。

在电话这头还没有真正反应过来发生了什么的克拉默，只发现自己已经从沙发滑到了地板上。为什么会是诺伊尔呢？他想。

3

他和施密特说明了情况，请了一天的假。最近都是不公开训练，防记者防球迷都挺严的，为了孩子们能好好在俱乐部里玩上一会儿——因为小帕帕多普洛斯几天就回到了过去，明白孩子们只会呆上一段时间，大家想让孩子们能对俱乐部有个好印象。他也拜托了工作人员把诺伊尔和小孩子的他接进来。

诺伊尔没让他等太久。也可能是他起得晚。

他刚坐下写了一页的日记就有个毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来了。之后诺伊尔走了过来，看见他手里的本子就把孩子抱开。

克拉默就这样眼睁睁看着，看着穿着灰色宽T和机车墨镜的诺伊尔把儿童的自己抱在怀里，轻轻拍着孩子的背，温柔地低声说：“你哥哥现在在写日记，不要打扰他好吗？”这还是克拉默第一次见到这样的诺伊尔。

小克里斯说：“可我觉得他不是我哥哥，我觉得克拉默哥哥就是我。”

“因为我的确是……”克拉默合上日记本收进快陷入座椅的背包里，“那个，曼努，你和我一起去趟我家还是就呆在这里？关于他我觉得，有些事情得当面说不然说不清。”

“恩，我随意吧。”诺伊尔摘下墨镜，眼神和他记忆的并没有什么区别。没有戒备，没有厌恶，没有什么特别强烈的情感，清新但依旧让克拉默觉得有些难以靠近。

“曼努说随意，那克里斯也说随意！”小小的他抱着诺伊尔的脖子，凑下去亲了一口诺伊尔的鼻尖。

克拉默哭笑不得，不知道该说是羡慕小小的自己好呢，还是该说无法接受诺伊尔只用了几天就和自己把关系搞得这么好呢？不过，想起来也是，为什么诺伊尔要先把他留下几天才打电话告诉他这个消息呢？

“那就在这吧，没人会来打扰我们。”

4

“所以是这样。”诺伊尔看着克拉默，怀里抱着安安静静看着克拉默的小克里斯，“也就是说我抱着的是孩童版的你。”

克拉默点了点头，特意掠过了关于小克里斯会首先出现在他最喜欢的人身边的事，他在胡子掩盖下安全感上升了许多。

“但我觉得，小克里斯似乎和我的关系都好过和你的。”诺伊尔像是炫耀一样，举起一只手在小克里斯面前，小克里斯马上就高兴地举手拍了上去。克拉默没说话，诺伊尔就把小克里斯从自己腿上抱下来，推了一把然后说，“到你克拉默哥哥那里去。”

不劳小孩子的自己累腿脚，克拉默马上就走过去一把把孩子抱进怀里。“曼努这么说了哦，那小克里斯怎么想的？”他凑下去亲了一口小克里斯的鼻尖，对着小孩子微笑。他都能感觉到诺伊尔柔软的视线——他对此非常不习惯。

“克里斯不喜欢克拉默哥哥的胡子。”小克里斯有些不高兴地缩回去，扬起手抓住克拉默的胡子往外拽。

克拉默疼得要哭起来了，好在诺伊尔赶紧（带着揶揄的笑容）走过来把小克里斯抱过去，“嘘……小克里斯揪克拉默哥哥的胡子是不好的，克拉默哥哥觉得很疼，快跟他道歉？”

“对不起克拉默哥哥……但是哥哥要剃胡子。”小克里斯扒拉着诺伊尔的脖子闷声说。

“克里斯，你该去吃午——哦，你们都在这啊。”贝拉拉比一手抱着小卡里姆，一手抱着小哈坎正从门边走过去，恰尔汗奥卢捂着（可能是被打）发红的半边脸走在他后边，“可以去吃午饭了，还有，你们看起来真的很像相亲相爱的一家三口。”

诺伊尔答应了，克拉默捂着还发疼的胡子脸红起来。

5

“大部分时候我很诚实，”克拉默（剃干净胡子回来以后）看着小克里斯说，然后他抬起头，视线落在埋头切肉的诺伊尔，“但有的时候也会不诚实。”

诺伊尔没怎么理他这句无厘头的话。

小克里斯坐在诺伊尔旁边，盯着诺伊尔吃东西的动作。

“我还是第一次这样带一个这么黏人的小尾巴。”诺伊尔说，转过头就对上了小克里斯盯他的眼睛。克拉默心想好在他没有抬起头来，诺伊尔又转过头来对上另一双盯着他看的眼睛。

“你们两个果然是一个人，真像。”

“对啊，我们都喜欢曼努。”小克里斯诚实地说。得到诺伊尔的微笑和摸摸头。

克拉默没有了胡子，安全感倍减，不安地低下了头吃起自己的那份饭。

“对了，克里斯。”

两个声音同时应了声。

“我是说给克拉默哥哥的，小克里斯。你是小克里斯，克拉默哥哥就是大克里斯，好吗？”诺伊尔拍拍小克里斯的头，接着他转过来看着克拉默，“克里斯，我们好久没有联系过了。很抱歉我只请了今天的假，我也是担心他会出什么事所以特意自己把小克里斯送过来的……等会儿我也该走了。”他的眼神里流露出“你能不能自己照顾好自己”的关心。

“恩，我知道。我知道怎么照顾好小克里斯，你不用担心他。”克拉默点点头。

“还有照顾好你自己，克里斯。之前有事没事还会邮件一下，后来还是懒得了。倒是不时会看见你新闻，也不知道你到底是怎么想的。”诺伊尔说这些话的时候没什么表情，“或许下次你可以来慕尼黑玩玩，有点远，但是我们可以一起去看场电影或者什么的。你知道，听听歌也不错。”

克拉默应了声。“你要是吃完了我送你出去吧，小克里斯可以先拜托给莱诺他们照顾一下，莱诺现在都还没有找到他的缩小版。”

“莱诺哥哥是谁呀？”小克里斯在听他们说话的时候，吃得满手满嘴到处都是食物碎屑，说话的时候眨着蓝眼睛无辜得要命。

6

“说起来，你为什么把小克里斯留在你那好几天才打电话给我？”克拉默陪诺伊尔走出俱乐部的时候问。

“你为什么不告诉我这个，小克里斯会首先出现在克里斯你喜欢的人的身边？”诺伊尔问回来，“出现在我的身边。”他的表情没有变化。

“我……”克拉默自觉语塞也就没有继续说下去。

“我先打电话给了贝拉拉比，没有先打给你，因为我听说了这个情况。尤其那天晚上克鲁泽打电话过来，问我你是不是有孩子了，还说是不是我和你一起领养的。或者什么的。”

“……抱歉，或许我就送到这吧。”

克拉默站在原地不动了，也不说话。

“猜猜我这几天对小克里斯说的最多的一句话是什么？‘曼努也最喜欢小克里斯了’。然后还要把小克里斯抱起来好好摸头。”诺伊尔走到他跟前来，两人相近的身高让诺伊尔微仰起头才能吻到克拉默的鼻尖，“送人不如送到底吧，以后记得来慕尼黑玩，还有记得多联系我。”

END.2015/07/16


End file.
